The Night's Past
by MriaLupy
Summary: She felt like she was falling into eternal nothingness. Images flashed in front of her eyes. So much pain and death. It was like being in a nightmare, but she didn't know how one felt like or how it's supposed to look like. At least not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Officially, this day was the worst so far for Ramona Evans. It started like any other day, but it got "better" as it passed.

She woke up at 7 A.M. She washed herself. She brushed her dark brown hair and put some make-up on, and by make-up she means some eyeliner to make her boring chocolate brown eyes appear threatening. She dressed in her favorite blue sweater, black shorts and her combat boots, grabbed her backpack and went to school.

She met with her best friend, Felicia Moore, at the school entrance. Felicia was very pretty, unlike Ramona. Her blonde hair was always full of volume. Her blue eyes sparkled every time the light touched them, appearing to be the sky in the summer. She was tall and athletic and also popular. Ramona was just her best friend. She was known as the school's nerd only because she only got A's and B's in tests and quizzes. She was more of an introvert, unlike Felicia, who always went out at night. They completed each other and that's why she lover her.

They chatted a bit before the bell rang. Ramona's first period was Spanish. She loved that language.

"Buenos días, alumnos¹!" Miss Laurence said entering the class.

"Buenos días, senora² Laurence!" The class said without any enthusiasm.

"Today we will be learning about El Preterito Perfecto - The Present Perfect."

Everything went OK until some decided not to pay attention, so the teacher decided to give them all a pop quiz. Of course, no one knew anything.

"Why are you so sad?" Felicia asked her friend, expecting her usual answer: 'That's my face'.

"Pop Quiz. At Spanish." Ramona said holding her tears back.

"Oh... Well, if it makes you feel better, we can go out for an ice cream. Or we could go to the library or-"

"Ice cream seems fine.." She said forcing a shy smile.

"Ice cream shall it be my dear Ra."

And so they went, at lunch break, to a cafe where they ate the promised ice cream. Felicia was talking about a new party or something, but Ra wasn't paying attention. She drifted into her thoughts and it was really hard to bring her back to reality.

 ** _LINEbreakLINEbreak_**

Math. Ra's "favourite" subject. Miss Clarence was a fifty year old not married woman that insisted to be called 'Miss' under any circumstances.

Fortunately, this class ended fast. The bell rang and Ra grabbed her books and went towards her locker. She opened her locker but Lisa, the school bully among the girls, slammed it shut. Ra groaned internally.

"What do you want, Lisa?"

"Oh, you know."

Ra raised an eyebrow, or two, because she, like many people, is incapable to raise only one eyebrow. Lisa made a noise that sounded like a dog choking or vomiting.

"Just leave. I really don't have time for you."

Lisa just laughed in her face, reviling her white perfect teeth. That kid was a spoiled brat. She never got into trouble because mommy and daddy sponsored the school. Although she doesn't like rich people, apart from Felicia and her parents, she wold have enjoyed living in a big house or having the latest iPhone. Lisa didn't like people ditching her off, but she gets offended from the tiniest reasons, like for example, someone asking her to leave. And is what it took for Ra to have the worst day of her life. Lisa just casually put her gum in Ra's hair and spilled her Starbucks on her, thing that ruined her make-up and favourite sweater.

"Oops!" Lisa said putting on her 'innocent' face.

She laughed, or tried because she sounded like a dying seal. 'That's it' Ra thought. In a moment of rage she slapped that girl so hard that her make-up got all over Ra's palm. Luckily for Lisa, one if the teachers were passing by and so everything.

"Ramona Evans, in the principal's office, please."

 _ **LINEbreakLINEbreak**_

"I know that you didn't meant it, but this attitude won't be tolerated in this school, miss Evans." Principal Stewart said. "I am afraid i will have to suspend you (A/N is this how it is said because students don't get suspended in my school or country) and I will also call your parents to inform them of what has happened."

"I understand." Ra said holding her head down. 'Why am I so stupid' she thought.

She grabbed her backpack and started walking home. 'How will i explain this to my parents?' she said out loud.

The wind rushed thru her hair. It was a warm afternoon, but not too warm. Just perfect after it rained. The only thing Ra wanted to do was to go home and rest. She knew her parents wouldn't be mad at her, but disappointed. This wasn't the best way to end summer or start the semester. After all, it has been two weeks since school started. Ra always thought that starting school in August was a little too early, but she had to cope with it.

Suddenly, she felt her explode. The pain was so bad that her vision started blurring.

Then she passed out.

* * *

¹pupils (Spanish).

²lady (Spanish). P.S: I don't have the special 'n' on my computer or phone so i know it is written wrong.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for any spelling mistakes I have made. This story is set between TLO and TLH. Just imagine that instead of half a year difference between this books are instead or like a year or a year and a half.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PJO WORLD, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I only own a few characters that will mostly appear later in the story.**

 **~MriaLupy out *drops mic***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

She felt like she was falling into eternal nothingness. Images flashed in front if her eyes. So much pain and death. It was like being in a nightmare.

She fell for years when she suddenly opened her eyes. In front of her was just a white light with blue, green and brown dots appearing here and there. Her muscles hurt badly and she felt like an experiment was done on her, just like in a movie, but she couldn't remember its name. She hardly walked a few steps before screaming - or trying to do so - for help when she fell down, that being the only memory she has ever had.

It was dark outside when she opened her eyes again. Little white dots sparkled on the sky's black canvas. She seemed to be in some kind of tent with lots of beds put one next to the other. She got out of her bed and walked towards a small mirror. A girl with dark green eyes, dark brown hair and lots of freckles was looking at her. She gently touched the mirror not recognizing the girl in front of her.

'Who am I?' she asked out loud.

She had so many questions that had no answer. She didn't know where she was or where she came from. She even had a hard time remembering her name and birthday. So much thinking gave her a headache. She slowly walked towards the bed and closed her eyes, immediately drifting into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

The next time she opened her eyes a boy she figured to be around her age was looking at her. He had really dark red hair, like it was dyed, and piercing black eyes that seemed to be looking directly into her soul. His face was decorated with freckles and he was wearing a skull necklace around his neck. The girl, being scared, punched the guy in his face hoping to make him leave or kill him. A crack was heard, announcing that she broke his nose. The boy let a groan of pain and grabbed his face.

"Fuck!" He screamed, obviously being in pain.

Blood was dripping on his orange T-shirt. The boy kept cursing in multiple languages that the girl didn't recognize. He tilt his head up to make the bleeding stop.

"Um... Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said grabbing a bowl and sipping a strange liquid from it. The bleeding stopped and his nose slowly started to be put back into its place.

"Who are you?" the girl asked him.

"I think is my right to ask _you_ because you are the one that punched _someone_ in the face."

The girl raised her eyebrows, clearly not noticing the sarcasm in the boy's tone. He rolled his eyes, not believing that someone his age, or someone in general, didn't know about the beautiful art of sarcasm.

"I'm Dustin Koen. And you are?"

"Tired, disoriented, confused."

Maybe Dustin was wrong. She knew what sarcasm was. Either that or she was stupid. And he saw a lot of not-so-smart people. He sighted and grabbed a plate with some nectar on and tried to give it to the girl. After like 10 minutes, she finally gave up and ate what Dustin was trying to give her.

"What does it taste like?" He asked.

"Aren't you supposed to know?"

"Actually, it tastes different for everybody. For example I feel like i am eating pistachio ice cream."

"Really? For me is just tasteless."

That was weird. 'Hasn't she eaten anything in her life?' he thought. Five minutes later he convinced her to get up from her bed to introduce her to someone. They slowly walked towards a big blue house, but the girl was mostly paying attention to the kids who were fighting with each other or training. She saw some cabins with numbers on them, each decorated in different ways. She didn't like the blood red one which was avoided by most of the kids there. No one seemed to go in or out of the first three cabins either. Everyone seemed tired, exhausted and most of them were wearing bandages. They looked like they have just won a war. In the distance a horrible groan was heard. A big, enormous black dog was running on the sand playing with one of the kids there.

"Lets just hurry up. Please." She said to Dustin.

He laughed and then made his way to the Big House. The girl's big dark green eyes were appearing to be analyzing every detail, like an Athena kid. But she couldn't be her daughter. She didn't have the grey eyes or the blonde hair, traits that were typical for the goddesses children. They entered the Big House and started looking for Chiron, or Mr. D, but there were one in a million chances that they will find the god up at 11 A.M. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair with an old blanket over his "legs".

"Ah, my deer. I see you are awake." the centaur said looking away from his book. "What is your name, child?"

The girl shook her head. "I, I don't remember. It's on the tip of my tongue (A/N is this how it is said in English?). I think it was Ra... Ra Evans?"

"I see." Chiron nodded. "Well, my name is Chiron and i believe you have already met Mr. Koen right there. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Ra, what do you know about Greek Gods?"

"That they don't exist?" She said. 'Typical for a newbie' Dustin thought.

"I am afraid I have to stop you right there, miss Evans. The ancient gods didn't stop to exist. People just stopped believing in them, they forgot about them. You know, a god is erased from existence when everyone, everyone forgets about them. That is mostly why they have children, so they don't "die". Do you know about demigods?"

"I know that they are a god's child with a human - or mortal. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, that is why you are here. This Camp is meant to protect demigods or half-bloods. And that is why you are here. Tell me, which one of your parents is supposed to be missing or dead?" Chiron casually asked.

"I actually don't remember any of them. It is like they were ripped out of my mind."

She, unlike other kids, seemed to be alright with the fact that gods and their offsprings exist. And with the fact that she is one of them.

"It does not matter whatsoever. What does matter is who your godly parent is, thing that we will know the moment they claim you. Now, without any other thing said, Dustin, will you please show miss Evans around?"

He nodded and grabbed Ra's hand and started the camp tour. Dustin believed that it was better just to arrange two or three campers to show new kids around. He himself was considered to be a newbie. He came to camp two or three months ago, just when the war was about to start. Luckily for him, he was claimed right after he arrived.

"So... who is your godly parent?" Ra asked.

"Hades. Um... I wasn't supposed to happen. You know, long ago, after World War II ended, the Big Three, aka Zeus Poseidon and Hades, swore on the river Styx not to have any demigod children, because we were the ones who started it. But, as you can probably see, none of them kept their promises. Percy Jackson, the tall guy on the beach, is the son of Poseidon. Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus. And then there is me. My half-brother doesn't count because he was born in the early forties." Ra looked at him weird. "Long story..." he said. "Anyways... There is the arena where we..."

Dustin kept speaking and describing her every important place in Camp, but Ra wasn't paying attention. A boy, around sixteen, was running in the direction they were walking. He didn't mind them, probably because new kids always arrive here. And because of that, he bumped into Ra. Well, he did not actually bump into her, his arm just slightly touched her arm, but it was enough to trigger something in Ra's mind. Her eyes started to get darker and darker until they reached the colour of chocolate. Images from a war passed in front of her eyes. Blood, death. Ugly creatures were killing kids like her. She was in a tornado at one point. She felt lots of emotions inside her. The wind was blowing thru her hair, but she realised her hair was short. Like boy short. She realised that what she was seeing was in the boy's that touched her point of view. Screams flooded her ears. She blinked rapidly and everything was gone. Her eyes turned back into green, but it was a lighter green. She turned around and saw the boy that touched her. He was tall, about 1,78 meters. He had sea green eyes that looked oddly familiar.

"Sorry." He said and continued his run towards a blonde girl that she recognized from his memories.

"... And that was Percy Jackson. Hero of the great prophecy." Dustin explained.

"So much pain and suffering..." She whispered. She couldn't believe how someone so young could endure so much. Dustin looked at her. She seemed so terrified, like she has just seen the war. He noticed the change in her eye colour. Green eyes suited her. This colour made her look more beautiful. 'Maybe she is the daughter of Aphrodite' he thought, though she didn't look like the type of girl who would spend hours in front of her mirror.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Have you... Have you recently been at war or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. It's nothing... Just a hunch" she lied. Dustin knew that it was something else.

"Anyways, how you liked the tour cause it's over. Remember, when you hear a dong that means it is supper time, OK?" He said and with that he left, leaving Ra disoriented, again.

 _ **LINEbreakLINEbreak**_

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was happy. The war was over and she became the Oracle. But still, she didn't thought that she would predict the future as soon as she became the Oracle's host. It scared her a bit, but she didn't let that put her down at all. She walked towards her friends and hugged them.

"You are suffocating me!" Percy tried to scream.

Annabeth and Rachel laughed. She was glad that Annabeth finally liked her. Rachel pretended not to notice the way she looked at her when she was with Percy. Or when he asked for her help a year ago with leading the way thru the Labyrinth. But she wasn't that oblivious. She knew when someone didn't like her.

Suddenly, she felt the air around her change and then, it happened again. Her eyes turned fully neon green and green smoke started to get out of her mouth.

" _The night may use the past to rule,_

 _But its keeper will arise_

 _And the secrets shall be in her eyes._

 _Blessed by them all,_

 _She will answer the call_

 _And defeat the darkness,_

 _Or all souls shall fall into eternal nothingness_." The Oracle chanted.

Rachel regained control of her body, but she fell anyway. Percy and Annabeth helped her stand up again.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" Annabeth asked.

They could both hear Percy swear under his breath. He was too young for this shit. The only thing he needed was another prophecy.

"We need to tell Chiron. Immediately." Annabeth said.

The others nodded and started walking towards the Big House.

 _ **LINEbreakLINEbreak**_

Somewhere, in the distance, a girl was walking by the seaside. Nymphs and dryads where happily swimming in their home playing with the fish. The girl seemed puzzled. How could someone survive so many arrows? A blue light appeared above head. She looked at the little trident with her big sea blue eyes. The symbol didn't seem to go away so she just waited and waited.

A boy, maybe a little older than her saw it all. He drifted into the shadows and went to announce what he has seen to the others.

"This shall be interesting." He thought.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry (again) for any mistakes I have done, and if you see any, please feel free to point it out. I hope to make chapters longer but i will wait to see your opinion about the length.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PJO WORLD, RICK (troll) RIORDAN DOES.**

 **~MriaLupy out *drops mic***


End file.
